Nick Brown
Nick Brown was the head and former editor of the newspaper at Spartan Academy. Nick has developed since Spartan Academy and Centerscore High merged together and his most notable storyline has been his relationships with Sam and Sara. Duration: The New Girl Season 9- Season 6: The Talent Show Storylines Nick was first mentioned by Brendan, who he was good friends with. Brendan requested Denni go visit Nick at Spartan Academy, as he had knowledge regarding the clandestine society, The Immortals. Nick started out as a student at Spartan Academy, but subsequently became a student at Twin Branches High, after Spartan Academy was demolished. During the Spartan Games, Nick meets Sam Hill, who he starts dating at the end of Season 10. Nick then met swim team captain Sara and became her campaign manager as she ran for school president. This caused Nick and Sara to grow closer. Jessica then puts a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on her gossip website, The Dirty Dish, in order to ruin Sara's campaign as Jessica wanted her boyfriend Ben to win. This causes Nick and Sam to break up when Nick realizes he has feelings for Sara. Nick and Sara then admit that they have feelings for each other although Sara says that nothing can happen because of her strict father. Nick and Sara kiss on the swim team trip, however, and start secretly dating. Sam then sees Nick and Sara kissing and considers posting their relationship on The Dirty Dish although Zoe convinces her not to. During the summer, Nick and Sara start spending more time together as Sara lies to her father that she is going out to exercise. Nick teaches Sara to drive and lets Sara drive them in a storm, although the car then slides on an oil slick and crashes. Nick was on life support but later recovers in the crash although Sara dies. Sara's father, Coach Kessler is furious with Nick and blames him for Sara's death, as does Sara's younger sister, Emily Kessler. Emily then realizes that Sara was in love with Nick, however, and changes her attitude towards Nick. She thanks him for helping her realize that there was more to Sara than an amazing swimmer. Nick then grows feelings for Sam again and they start dating. Nick also helps Sam prepare for S.E.Ts tests. Nick has been neither mentioned nor seen since graduation, so he most likely graduated or departed the series. Relationships Romantic Interests Sam Hill Sam and Nick meet during The Spartan Games, when both decide to combine forces. As they spend days together, they grow closer, resulting in a romantic relationship, lurking. At the end of The Spartan Games, the two kiss on live television, publicizing their relationship. After Sam wins the Spartan Games and goes to school the next day, Sam gets much attention, while Nick is bullied for being a Spartan. This upsets Sam, as Nick as well believes that the two simply aren't meant to be together. Sam eventually changes Nick's mind by renaming Centerscore High School to Twin Branches High School, signifying the unification of the two schools. During The Election, Nick begins to get close to Sara, who Nick is the campaign manager of. Their relationship results in Nick growing feelings for Sara, which Sam, at the time, is not aware of. Subsequently, Nick is caught under fire, when pictures of Nick and Sara posed for a kiss are leaked onto the website 'The Dirty Dish'. Sam sees these pictures and breaks up with him, though forgives him later on, when Nick gives her a better understanding of the situation. However, Nick admits his feelings for Sara to Sam, leading to their ultimate break-up. Nick and Sam reconcile in The Snow Ball, Part 2, but only to friends. They ultimately go out again. Sara Kessler Sara and Nick begin a relationship, when Nick offers to become her campaign manager during The Election. Throughout the election, the two grow in affection, to the point they almost kiss, however, stop themselves, knowing it will hurt Sam. They come to the agreement that it would better for the both of them not to talk with each other after The Election. Their plan is spoiled, when a photo of their near-kiss is posted on 'The Dirty Dish'. Nick and Sara both take awareness of their growing affection. However, they do not go out; not until season 12, Howard's Goodbye. Due to Sara's strict lifestyle, their relationship is discreet. Nick teaches Sara how to drive, since her father refuses to. During The Storm, Part 1, Sara's driving culminates in a car crash, which Sara dies in. Nick is grief-stricken and overwhelmed by the guilt of her death and claims that he will always--regardless of who he is with--love Sara. Others Emily Kessler Having been framed for being the operator of the vehicle which Sara Kessler died in, Sara's sister, Emily, hated him. Their first encounter was particularly rough, as Nick mistakenly called Emily "Sara", due to their extreme resemblance. Nick made several attempts to explain the circumstances of the situation, but Emily made it clear that she did not want to hear it, having the mindset that he was the reason Sara was dead. Soon after Emily learned that Nick was Sara's boyfriend at the time of her death and was in fact not the one who drove the car, Nick showed Emily a collection of photos of Sara. Emily is very grateful for these photos, as they revealed to her that Sara was not "the Machine" she and her father had perceived her to be--Sara had been a normal, happy girl. Emily thanks and hugs Nick, to which he hugs her back for. Coach Paul Kessler Blamed for Sara's death, Nick was warned against communicating with the rest of the Kessler family by Coach Kessler and was refused from seeing Sara in the ER and at her funeral shortly after the accident occurred. Guilty about his part in Sara's accident, Nick allowed Coach Kessler to believe what he wanted about him. Both Nick and Coach Kessler kept his relationship with Sara a secret. Personality Nick is a journalist with a passion for photography. Nick is an extremely perceptive individual, and presents himself as a highly intelligent and ambitious figure amongst the buzz of snobbish and flashy male students. He is exceptionally passionate about his own journalistic credibility, having fought himself through the constant intimidation faced from his peers and the hazards that were imposed on him as he ventured the halls of Spartan in observation. In his endeavor, he had managed to pick up various tricks of survival. Appearance Nick is depicted to have a "gothy" look about him, with a long dark fringe and imposing bangs as well as black-framed glasses and a black shirt. As a result of Sara's death, in Surviving High School: The Novel, Nick is said to have become paler and gaunt. This overall appearance earns him the nickname of "Captain Emo" by Colt, and "Granny Glasses" by Spencer, which Nick takes no mind to in communication. Age In Surviving High School: The Novel (which takes place in Year 5), Nick was said to be a Senior. However, Nick was not listed as one of the graduates of that year. Simultaneously, he has neither appeared nor was mentioned the following year. Nick is assumed to be at least 18 years old. Quotes Trivia *It is a fact that he is an ardent fan of Photography, having explained to Sam the connotations behind the nature behind photographic art, and how his entry into the Spartan Games would have allowed him to spend money on a new lab if he actually won over the rest. *Nick bears resemblance to Cause of Death's Nick Steel, who is also a photographer. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spartan Category:Journalist Category:In A Relationship Category:Original Cast Category:Hipsters